Retsu Kaioh
Summary Retsu Kaioh (烈 海王, Retsu Kaiō; Liè Hǎiwáng) is a master martial artist, who specializes in Chinese Kenpo, much like his masters Ryu and Kaku Kaioh. He was a major participant in the Underground Tournament and was one of Baki's opponents. While he gave Baki a hard time, he ultimately lost the fight. Ever since the first part of the franchise, Retsu has been striving to become more and more powerful, even practicing non-Chinese martial arts. Later, he thrived as China's second strongest, right after Kaku, until his death at the hands of Musashi Miyamoto. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | At least High 8-C Name: Retsu-san, Man of China, Kaioh Retsu, The second strongest of China Origin: Grappler Baki Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Master Martial Artist, Chinese Monk (formerly), Successor of the "Kaioh" name, Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Body Control (Is one of the best masters at Chinese martial arts), Breath Attack (Can fire compressed blasts of air from his mouth to blind opponents), Pressure Points | All previous, Weapon Mastery and Damage Reduction (Via Defensive Shaori/Xiao-Lee) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Superior to New Grappler Baki and Katsumi Orochi, an equal to Dorian Kaioh and easily defeated Doyle, can do this and this) | At least Large Building level (Much stronger than in his first debut. Has mastered many other fighting styles, including weapon mastery. After his battle with Musashi Miyamoto, the latter admitted to Tokugawa that their battle was on the level of Sekigahara) Speed: At least Supersonic, likely higher (Matched Baki) | At least Hypersonic (Forced Musashi to fight more serious) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (Casually preformed this feat in his very first appearance; a single one of his punches managed to damage Dorian's brain, reversing his mindset to that of a child, albeit Dorian was extremely injured when this occurred) | At least Large Building Class (Managed to injure Musashi) Durability: At least Small Building level | At least Large Building level (Survived a kill-intented strike by Musashi by using Shaori) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range normally up to extended melee range with weaponry and air pressure Standard Equipment: None notable *'Optional Equipment:' Knives, Kunai, Shuriken, 9 section whip and various other martial arts based weaponry Intelligence: Very High (As a trained martial artist, both physically and mentally, Retsu Kaioh possesses a level of intelligence unachievable by most commoners, and like other master martial artists in the franchise, Retsu can easily decipher one's fighting technique, how it is utilized and its weaknesses. Was considered skilled and versatile by Musashi Miyamoto) Weaknesses: While he may seem very composed, Retsu is capable of losing self-control due to arrogance or one of his allies being unfairly beaten Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spinning Lotus * Sunkei * Invisible Squash * Toe Use * Windmill Punch * Crushing Fist * Mach Punch * Musunkei (Zero Inch Punch) * Defensive Shaori * Roll Kick Key: Maximum Tournament Arc to New Grappler Baki | Dou Gallery File:Retsu.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Baki the Grappler Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Body Control Users Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Whip Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Group TAC Category:TMS Entertainment Category:Monks Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8